


Издание для досуга

by gradle



Series: omegaverse setting [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Other, Violence, a/b/o dynamics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gradle/pseuds/gradle
Summary: На пятый день своего пребывания в городе Гисли смирился с тем, что искать работу ему придётся незамедлительно. Издание, уютно окружённое сотней таких же стеклянных коробок, идеально ему подходило.





	Издание для досуга

**Author's Note:**

> Латиа/лати – омега/гамма, родивший ребёнка.

Магистраль, принадлежащая городу с пятнадцатого года, строилась ещё в довоенное время. Вписавшаяся в центр и сразу в несколько пригородов, она почти не издавала звуков. Позже её окрестили самой тихой дорогой на континенте. Разбитая и разрушенная больше века назад, она совсем не сохранила следы старых лет; не осталось ни одной мелкой детали. Даже вокзал — и тот переделали. Доступ к магистрали имелся не всегда, не у всех, а сложная развязка на выезде, которую та пересекала, была причиной, по которой гудела голова.  
  
Гисли вырос совсем рядом с тем местом; Гисли к такому привык. Ребёнком он не задумывался о том, как плохо жилось в постоянном шуме — его он производил сам.  
И только много лет спустя понял, как ошибался тогда.  
  
К концу своей юности пришлось переехать, чтобы учиться, работать, остаться здесь навсегда. Он не хотел жить в спокойном пригороде, среди гор и водопадов — Гисли хотел быть рядом с людьми и толпой, хотел бесконечно веселиться, работать в своё удовольствие.  
  
Первое время волнение и упорство помогали ему бороться со скукой. До двадцатого этажа Гисли каждый раз поднимался пешком, сам: в шесть огни ещё сливались в одну сплошную кляксу — настолько много их было внизу — а менее освещённый пригород оказывался так далеко, что даже очертаний он не разбирал.  
  
Гисли искренне верил в то, что сделал всё правильно.  
  
Выиграв себе место в общежитии, он отчаянно пытался переехать из блока с детьми; тогда же и заметил эту красивую яркую вывеску, растянутую на несколько этажей вверх, совсем чуть-чуть не достающую до края, где здание скрывалось в тумане.  
И на второй месяц раздумий решил попробовать.  
  
Это был его шанс пробраться сюда: в профессию, в издание — а Гисли ценили. Автоматическое распределение на места выдало ему работу за несколько миль от центра, и он, воспользовавшись накопленными баллами, отказался. Пробиваться дальше пришлось самому.  
  
Дордж Барклай — молодой омега, управлявший всем в этом издании — постоянно был чем-то занят, был везде и всюду: на рекламных щитах, на главных страницах и в новостных сводках. Различные тренинги, которые он устраивал для своих работников, и благотворительность полировали его имидж до блеска, делая образ неестественным. Гисли не обманывался и не верил в честность этого человека, но и плохого про него не слышал.  
  
В конце концов, решил он, вежливость напоказ устраивала его больше, чем искренняя неприязнь. Блок Гисли альф не содержал — и это тоже входило в список нововведений, принятых лично Дорджем. Так он объяснял исключительную безопасность, комфорт в работе.  
  
Были в этом и минусы: Роберт иногда заглядывал к ним, здоровался со всеми и запирался в отдельном кабинете, единственном на всё помещение, выделяющимся в их стеклянном окружении массивной глухой дверью. Но право на замечания Гисли ещё не заслужил, хоть ему и говорили обратное. Только-только получивший разрешение на стажировку, с двумя работами и стопкой начатых проектов, он не хотел спорить с людьми.  
  
Роберт даже не заметил его — просто не почувствовал.  
  
Омеги вокруг сначала казались одним сплошным тихим пятном, но со временем приобрели имена, привычки и привлекательность. Один из них, ютившийся в углу рядом с заваленным техникой рабочим столом, притягивал внимание больше всего. Вид красивой сильной спины, обтянутой белой рубашкой, завораживал, лицо тоже было ничего: обычное и пропорциональное. Гисли пробовал пригласить его домой, но Коллинз вежливо отказался — и больше они эти тему не поднимали.  
  
Позже с Робертом пришлось познакомиться поближе. Гисли всё думал о том, что ему могут предложить, что рассказать, но роль менеджера, из-за которой приходилось Роберта терпеть, тот выполнял из рук вон плохо.  
  
— В нашей программе поездки был выезд в пустыню Алашань, это рядом с Монголией, — рассказывал он Гисли, ознакомившись с планом. — Там же я встретил Дорджа. Этот чёрт знал, чем меня завлечь.  
  
Роберт был вылизан до блеска: окрашенные густые волосы, зачёсанные назад, водянистые глаза, нависшее после операции веко — остатки войны, как он говорил. И голос приятный, низкий.   
  
Как человек он, конечно, был тем ещё дерьмом, но умел заговорить зубы. Никто этому не учил, а Гисли и сам понимал, что без подвешенного языка с людьми доверительных отношений не построить. Роберт почти не рассказывал ему ничего полезного, а в своих способностях Гисли не сомневался.  
  
Иногда на встречах он вспоминал свои поездки, вылазки их отряда; стараясь заинтересовать Гисли беседой, Роберт говорил о работе в военном госпитале и не замолкал, пока не доходил до конца. Гисли молчал в ответ, хотя интересно было узнать, как же тогда альфа оказался здесь. Но он только улыбался, вежливо кивая головой.  
  
Ещё Гисли знал, что их армия давно пользовалась дронами и почти не посылала солдат, оставляя всё на откуп машинам. Про это Роберт тоже молчал.  
  
— Я читал ваши статьи. Очень интересно. Страшно, конечно, но захватывает.  
  
Уважение — то, о чём он беспокоился; важны были и репутация, и личная характеристика. Уж Гисли-то понимал, как это могло повлиять на дальнейшую карьеру: его собственный лати долго не мог откреститься от скандала, что учинил когда-то давно, ещё до его рождения. Со своим сыном он мало про это говорил, мало ему объяснял, но Гисли никогда не сомневался, что вздорный латиа действительно мог избить своего начальника и уйти из издания, хлопнув дверью. Поэтому они и жили в старом округе одни.  
  
В какой-то мере Гисли даже восхищался им за это: за характер, за стержень, который не позволил терпеть пренебрежение и оскорбления, но одновременно с этим всегда боялся разочаровать его. А бет в профессии не любили. Да и сама журналистика — та, что Гисли видел — особо его не впечатляла. Он хотел как раньше, как в старину, когда можно было поехать в далёкие страны и влезть в чужие жизни, рассказать о чьей-то трагедии людям.  
  
Всю жизнь он думал, что в горячие точки больше не отправляли людей, давился своим желанием, а теперь оказалось, что на самом деле всё по-другому. Речь не шла о зависти, но Гисли не понимал, почему Роберт так случайно оказался здесь. Писал же он только о своём, о личном.  
  
И стал часто крутиться рядом. Звать к себе.  
  
Рядом ещё оставался уборщик — последний, больше решили не нанимать — который уходил с человеком, покидающим здание позже всех: блокировал двери и уезжал. Трудоголиков, студентов, что душному почасовому общежитию предпочитали свои уютные рабочие места — всех их он наверняка ненавидел.  
  
А дома ждал Бастер.  
За тот месяц, что Гисли с ним возился, щенок успел вырасти вширь и ввысь, изгадить всю комнату, рассорить с соседями. Когда-то беднягу выбросили: привезли в город, сломали ошейник и бросили у стен приюта. Расшифровать удалось только имя и город, а позже, устав маяться с болезнями и прививками, пса списали на усыпление. То, что Гисли согласился взять его на пару месяцев к себе, давало Бастеру отсрочку — она и помогла. Имя Гисли не нравилось. Странное, совсем не ласковое, даже обидное: “Придурок”. Он бы никогда не смог назвать так своего любимого питомца, даже мелкого, глупого ещё щенка.  
  
Но одному было скучно, а Бастер всё-таки часто вертелся рядом, хотел играть — и Гисли не жаловался. А теперь и его придётся отдать.  
Хотелось кого-то рядом, но Гисли не спешил с привязанностями: ни в собаке, ни в альфе он не нуждался, а воспоминания о последнем омеге, который ему отказал, только заставляли сомневаться в себе.  
  
Так и прошли праздники: дома, в приюте — и снова дома, но уже в одиночестве.  
  
Роберт пристал к нему с расспросами очень скоро, заметив непривычно усталый вид, понурость. Уже после того, как прошли последние пьянки, блок практически опустел на пару недель. До конца стажировки оставалось чуть меньше двух месяцев, их команда только справила Рождество — и проблем Гисли не ждал.  
  
— Как отдохнул? — спросил его Роберт, подождав, пока они останутся совсем одни. — Выглядишь вымотанным.  
  
— Просто сегодня не выспался, — неохотно ответил Гисли, застёгивая парку. — Трудный день. Но спасибо, что спросили.  
  
— Значит, с нами ты не пойдёшь?  
  
— Куда не пойду?  
  
Жалостливо улыбнувшись, Роберт кивнул ему за спину, указывая на табло с объявлениями. Вознаграждения и поиск разработчиков в иностранные отделы, фабрики, покупающие отчёты. И в самом низу: опять праздновали чей-то день рождения.  
  
— А, это. Не в настроении пить сегодня. Как-нибудь потом, — улыбнулся ему Гисли.  
  
Роберт ещё немного постоял рядом и, пожелав ему доброй ночи, ушёл. Услышав тихий звук защёлкнувшихся дверей, он тоже собрался домой, проверил своё место, отключил технику. Он мечтал когда-нибудь накопить на портативный бокс, чтобы не следить за всеми гаджетами одновременно, но с тем, что имелось сейчас, желания приходилось постоянно пересматривать. Роберт — вот он наверняка мог позволить себе и бокс, и отдельное помещение, и ещё кучу всяких вещей, которые Гисли никогда даже в руках не держал.  
  
Дом встретил его тишиной, тяжёлой и гнетущей, а воздух до сих пор хранил в себе запах Бастера. Гисли здесь так и не убрал: автоматический лоток — на выброс, он не понадобится ему ещё очень долго, корм — тоже, арендованные игрушки и ошейники нужно было вернуть в приют.  
Собрав все вещи в одну кучу, Гисли вызвал мобиль для транспортировки; ровно пять минут — и он избавится от этого ненужного барахла навсегда.  
  
Он так и не смог объяснить себе, почему Бастер задел его: привязанность к животным никогда не была его слабой стороной, последние анализы показали идеальные результаты, у него не было отклонений и болезней — здоровье оказалось на высоте. Но когда он смотрел на своё отражение, то хотелось уже, чтобы кто-то пожалел. Пару раз он даже не узнал себя: карие радужки словно позеленели, выцвели вместе с кожей, лицо осунулось.  
  
Со всем этим пора было завязывать. Пора было сосредоточиться на плохом, вспомнить, как было до Бастера.  
  
Он ведь не любил встречать Гисли, воя и гавкая у порога, иногда мог подкрасться сзади и сесть, не сводя с него взгляд. Гисли замечал пса не сразу и первое время пугался, а потом привык, как и к другим его дурным привычкам. В такие моменты он напоминал Роберта: вёл себя непредсказуемо, докучал и незаметно подходил со спины — это Гисли в нём не любил.

***

Коллинз смотрел на него своими серыми трезвыми глазами, стоял ровно и чуть посмеивался про себя. После пары провальных попыток омега всё-таки заманил его в старый бар, ужасный до мелочей: тесно, где-то с пяти часов мест уже не найти, часто тошнит от духоты и скопления запахов, нет уборных для бет.  
Гисли продержался там где-то час, а потом попросил вывести его на свежий воздух.  
  
— Вызвать тебе мобиль? — заботливо предложил Коллинз. — Потом напишешь, что приехал домой.  
  
Гисли уже знал, как смотрелся со стороны, как будет выглядеть после, и заставил себя стоять ровно. Смирно. От мобиля отказался: так и стоял с Коллинзом, чуть приобнимая его, пока не прояснилось сознание. Пока тот не попросился обратно.  
  
— Гис, мне холодно.  
  
Внутри их ждал Роберт. Конечно, он пришёл сюда не специально, не ради них, и заметить его сложно, но Коллинз повёл их прямо навстречу. Он выглядел таким трезвым, как будто и не пил вовсе, а Гисли уже начал приходить в себя.  
  
— Ждёшь здесь кого-то? — спросил он у Роберта. — Не против, если мы присядем? Мест совсем нет.  
  
После третьего шота Роберт разговорился. Совсем немного ему было нужно, а Гисли вежливо отказывался от алкоголя, понимая, как тошнит от одной только мысли о жёлтой, чёрной, зелёной жиже. Он вспомнил, как однажды чудом доехал до дома целым, при деньгах, а потом его вырвало прямо у порога. Лати пришлось убирать, и того взгляда, полного отвращения, он боялся до сих пор.  
  
“ _Я думал, ты умеешь пить_ ”, — сказал он тогда, — “ _Гисли, ты сильно меня разочаровываешь_ ”.  
  
— Я не думаю, что это гуманно: держать пса в четырёх стенах, — прервал его мысли Роберт, задев коленом. Они сидели почти вплотную, пытаясь втроём устроиться поудобнее. — Если уж человек собрался заводить питомца, то путь будет за него в ответе. У нас же закон, такие огромные штрафы, о чём они думают-то, а?  
  
— Согласен, — ответил ему Коллинз, покачав головой. — Люди просто не знают, как с ними обращаться. Гис, ты говорил, что потом отдал его обратно?  
  
— Бастера? Да, вернул в приют.  
  
Когда именно Гисли проболтался ему о щенке? Он не мог вспомнить.  
Эта мелочь сильно обидела. Коллинз так легко растрепал его личное — и кому! Что ещё Гисли успел высказать, пока ничего не соображал и старался не вывернуть желудок ему прямо на одежду?  
  
— Всё думаю, что бы вам рассказать такого, но ничего не ум не приходит, — начал Роберт. — У нас как-то тоже была собака. Прекрасная овчарка, породистая — идеальная ищейка. Отряд любил её.  
  
Их засыпало разрушенным бомбами зданием больницы, где они смогли найти временное пристанище. В таких жутких условиях под руками Роберта умирала куча людей — местных, военных и гражданских, которым не посчастливилось попасть под перекрёстный огонь — и он до сих пор жалел каждого, помнил по лицам.  
  
Так он рассказывал.  
  
— Баркли вывел нас на свет, почти до самого трапа довёл, и знаете, что?  
  
— Что? — полусонно спросил Коллинз. Он полностью расслабился, вцепился Гисли в локоть и прижался к его бедру. Только сейчас выпитое ударило ему в голову, Роберт давно уже был навеселе, а Гисли трезвел с каждой минутой.  
  
— Баркли выжил, — рассмеялся Роберт. — Да, у этой истории хороший конец.  
  
Ехали молча: Роберт — сам, даже на своей машине, номер Гисли не разглядел, а им с Коллинзом долго пришлось ждать мобиля; так, что омега уже дремал на его плече, валился с ног. Проснувшись на середине пути, он прижался к Гисли, а дома и вовсе спал на нём, полураздетый и тяжёлый. Гисли заметил пару тёмных следов у него на лопатках и небольшой след от зубов на талии, сдвинул омегу в сторону и тоже заснул, стараясь не отвлекаться на отвращение.  
  
Коллинз вызывал ревность, Коллинза больше не хотелось — ни сейчас, ни после, когда сознание пришло в норму, когда омега проснулся и нечаянно пнул его по голове.  
  
— Мы вчера с Уолшем пили, да? — спросил он у Гисли, собираясь на выход. — Ты же не обиделся на меня?  
  
— Ну что ты, я не могу долго на тебя злиться.  
  
А потом его быстро уволили. Со скандалом, пригрозили едва ли не судом, оставив всех их гадать, что же произошло. Ходили разные слухи, рассказы, но Гисли домыслам не верил. Коллинз не держал язык за зубами — и наверняка поплатился именно за это.  
  
Ещё какое-то время Гисли оглядывался на пустующее кресло в углу, позже горевать по Коллинзу надоело. А потом на его место пришёл другой парень — громадный бета с богатой фантазией и неприметным именем. Все называли его Джоном.  
  
Джонов у них ещё не было.

***

Всё усложняло и то, что Роберт носил кольцо. Массивное и дорогое, оно давало понять, что у альфы уже был кто-то, и от этого намёки выглядели нелепо.  
  
Роберт переключился на него сразу после того, как уволили Коллинза — не прошло и дня.  
  
— Мы можем перевести тебя только в раздел благотворительности, но много там не заплатят. Будешь писать о работах мистера Барклая — в основном, сам понимаешь. Я думаю, не за этим ты сюда пришёл, — рассказывал ему менеджер: новый, безопасный. — Их корпус немного дальше, даже не в этом здании. Но у нас общие встречи несколько раз в год, собираемся на презентации и тусовки. Последние можешь пропустить, но на встречи ходить надо.  
  
Он давно рассматривал такое. Давно думал уйти. Не вслед за Коллинзом, не от Роберта, а вообще. Но не успел.  
  
— Тебе говорили, что ты красивый? — спросил его однажды Роберт. Снова задержавшись на месте, Гисли не заметил, как соседи покинули его, как он остался в блоке один. Почти.  
  
Только иногда его называли симпатичным, милым, обаятельным — альфам такие нравились, но временами Гисли себя не любил. С бесцветными волосами, толстой костью и блестящей кожей, без щетины он казался себе обычным. Он то напоминал своего латиа, то становился похож на альфу.  
  
И отсутствие запаха — это беспокоило в первую очередь. Иногда его неспособность различать феромоны казалась удобной, но чаще — нет. Чаще это становилось проблемой.  
  
Роберт, так неожиданно раскрывшийся с новой стороны, больше не выглядел беззаботным дурачком, который надоедал всем историями из своей молодости: он смотрел на Гисли зловеще, угрожающе. Так, что слова застряли в глотке.  
  
Говорят, он бил своего мужа смертным боем — и так не хотелось проверять это на себе.   
  
— Да, — соврал Гисли.  
  
— И когда был последний раз? — хохотнув, он скрестил руки на груди и прислонился к двери, закрывая собой проход. Запасной выход тоже располагался у него за спиной, да и глупо убегать: камеры везде, он не посмеет трогать Гисли или драться прямо тут, суд ему не простит. — Честное слово, Гисли, иногда ты выглядишь таким забитым.  
  
На месте оставались складной монитор, пара электронных ручек и целая, не распечатанная ещё коробка офисных иголок — по традиции. В жизни ими уже давно никто не пользовался, но Дордж любил старину. Такие подарки, такие предпочтения его приближённых, что любили сидеть в глухом кабинете — всё это кричало о его вкусах.  
Рядом он заметил ещё бумажную открытку, пахнущую краской.  
  
— И что с того? — собрался он с мыслями. — Это не порок. Не помню, чтобы в договоре говорилось что-то о моей внешности. Иначе я бы такое не подписал.  
  
Он отшутился и размял шею, стараясь не выглядеть таким нервным. Систему защиты от взлома не устанавливали выше шестого этажа, а датчики, которые можно было вскрыть и завести, прикрепили ближе к выходу и пожарному блоку. Была ещё возможность позвать на помощь в случае чего.  
  
— Но ты должен слушаться своего босса. По контракту должен. И быть вежливым с ним, — напомнил Роберт. — Подумай, Гисли, сейчас стены всё записывают и слышат.  
  
— Вы не мой босс.  
  
— Но я знаю твоего босса. Пойми, — усмехнувшись, он спокойно обошёл Гисли и присел рядом, прямо на место Коллинза; на бывшее его место, — я знаю, какие слухи обо мне пускают. Но все эти говорящие дырки по-прежнему работают здесь. Как видишь, я ещё никого из них не съел. Последним на моей памяти, кто решился на ссору, был Коллинз, кажется. Сам понимаешь, где он теперь.  
  
Роберт схватил со стола небольшую заводную ёлочку с проекцией какого-то известного певца. Джон говорил, что коллекционировал такие специально, чтобы позже продать и забыть. За них неплохо платили.  
  
— Я тебя здесь не держу, никто не держит, — продолжил Роберт. — Но ты хорошо работаешь, я вижу, как ты горбатишься, придумываешь что-то. Зачем?   
  
— Хочу получить опыт.  
  
— Ты выбрал плохой старт, Гис.  
  
Возможно, война и всё, что было связано с ней, действительно когда-то ударили ему в голову. Или он просто был таким человеком. Сам по себе.  
  
— Я опаздываю в приют. Если хотите, можем поговорить как-нибудь позже.  
  
— А Коллинз говорил мне, что больше ты себе живность не берёшь.  
  
Тем вечером Роберт его отпустил.  
  
Нарастающая ненависть к нему перебивалась деньгами. Их нехваткой и возможным повышением — в том числе. Он привык уже к суммам, что начислялись на его карточку каждый месяц, привык не тратить больше установленного в день. Конечно, так долго продолжаться не могло, но на жизнь Гисли хватало; к бонусам он тоже привык. Даже к зданию — и к тому прикипел душой.  
  
Отвлекаясь на фильмы и траву, он не мог перестать думать о пансионате для бедняков, о реальной уже возможности оказаться там. Придётся поступиться даже этой небольшой комнаткой — или переехать обратно к латиа.  
  
До самой весны Роберт оставил его в покое: занят был чем-то, днями запирался у себя и только отдавал приказы. Гисли отшучивался, что грядёт что-то нехорошее, и все смеялись вместе с ним, но в начале марта — всего за пару дней до конца испытательного срока — Роберт вышел к ним снова.  
  
Глаза у того были шальные, лицо — красное, он часто морщился и прихрамывал, как будто что-то мешало ему идти. Он не узнал Гисли, безразлично скользнув взглядом через стеклянные створки, направился внутрь, снимая перчатки и прикладывая руку к валидатору. Застывшего Гисли он заметил, подойдя чуть ближе — и сразу поменялся в лице.  
  
Что-то с ним было не так, неправильно, но Гисли не мог сказать наверняка. Боязнь за собственную безопасность заставляла его обдумывать скорый уход всё чаще, но деньги держали крепко.  
  
Семьянин, сумевший пронести свой брак через десятилетия, бывший военный, который смог переступить через себя и жить в мире, развлекая людей рассказами и отдыхая в барах — Роберт в глазах людей, что совсем его не знали, был не таким уж плохим человеком. Наглость и бестактность могли жить в нём с детства, быть его природой — и люди мирились с остальным.  
  
Возможно, Гисли преувеличил. Вероятно, Гисли вспылил.  
  
Коллинз, словно из воздуха вернувшийся в его жизнь, позвонивший первым, предложил ему то, что слабо и поверхностно контролировалось законом. То, что он сам приобрёл совсем недавно, что так открыто рекламировал.  
  
— Надо же мне на что-то жить, — рассмеялся он, коснувшись шеи с каким-то металлическим украшением на ключице. — Вообще, это полезная штука, Гис. Роберт выкинул меня раньше, чем я успел ей воспользоваться. Теперь жалею, что не получилось.  
  
Боллы для прослушки — крошечные, безумно дорогие — часто цепляли на серьги или кольца, а все записи позже скидывались в облако. Украшения Гисли не носил и денег при себе таких не имел.  
  
А Коллинз не хотел делиться.  
  
— Мне придётся ещё год работать там, чтобы просто накопить на эту штуку, — примирительным тоном сказал Гисли. — Обещаю, что через месяц верну. Мне этого хватит, чтобы найти другое место и за суд не платить. Я не могу пойти к нему с пустыми руками. Понимаешь?  
  
— Лучше бы ты надеялся, что Роби выгонит тебя сам, — он помолчал немного, а потом проекция пошла волнами — сбилась связь. — Вообще, поставь себя на моё место. А если ты его потеряешь?   
  
Они всё-таки встретились вживую, снова. Коллинз сам приехал к нему.  
  
— Так вот, потеряешь — перестану с тобой разговаривать, понял меня? — он вложил Гисли в руку металлическую пуговицу с крошечным шариком внутри. Совершенно обычная на ощупь, она оказалась тяжелой, Гисли рассматривал её, стараясь найти то место, где изготовитель спрятал микрофон, понять, не сильно ли он выделялся. — Я копил на него несколько лет.  
  
— Спасибо, — оторвавшись от разглядывания устройства, поблагодарил Гисли. — Правда. Я думал, ты меня пошлёшь.  
  
К боллу прилагались инструменты для извлечения карты — Коллинз отдал и их.  
  
Весь вечер они сидели друг с другом; говорил в основном Коллинз, Гисли же внимательно слушал о том, как правильно использовать свою новую игрушку, и позже — уже вполуха — о новой работе, о суде. О том, как Коллинз пробовал вернуться. Он ведь знал, чем занять себя, был старше Гисли, умел зарабатывать, мог многое объяснить.  
  
Коллинзу никто не угрожал.  
  
Он отпустил Гисли ближе к ночи, вызвал себе мобиль и пару раз поцеловал его, дотянувшись до лица. Потрепал по щекам.  
  
— Я рассчитываю на твоё благоразумие.  
  
Гисли тоже рассчитывал.  
На то, что никогда не придётся использовать болл, который одолжил у него — на это он надеялся ещё больше, вернувшись в здание, встретившись с Робертом взглядом.  
  
— У моего мужа началось, — сказал он Гисли за обедом. Немного успокоившись, он потрогал болл, надёжно спрятанный за высоким воротом: тот не нагревался от его кожи. — Пойдём со мной.  
  
“ _В своём исследовании, Гисли, ты часто упоминал готовность жертвовать своим личным пространством ради правды. Я очень это ценю_ ”.  
  
Так он себя утешал. Он же делал это не только ради себя: ради тех, кто будет позже, ради Коллинза.  
  
Чужое помещение отдавало старостью и сыростью; с непривычки Гисли даже открыл рот. Круглыми от удивления глазами он рассматривал древесину — или подделку под неё: от такой в производстве уже давно отказались. Неестественность материалов выдавала и встроенная в пол вентиляция, и отсутствие окон: на торцах зданий запрещалось устанавливать стекло.  
  
— Течка, — сразу сообщил ему Роберт. — Про неё я хочу с тобой поговорить.  
  
Про течки в их городе не слышали уже несколько десятилетий. Гисли сомневался, что в стране вообще остались места, где симптомы до сих пор не глушили, где омег не прививали. Латиа ещё застал те времена, но не после рождения Гисли: он говорил об этом с уверенностью, ведь всегда находился рядом. Мысли множились в его голове, и он не мог ухватиться за одну, тщетно пытаясь взять себя в руки.  
  
— И как я могу с этим помочь?  
  
— Ты знаешь, как, — кивнул ему Роберт. — Все знают. Гис, ты же хорошо соображаешь.  
  
Гисли слабо рассмеялся, так, что от самого стало тошно: не по-доброму, как он это обычно делал, а с надрывом, с истерикой — и предвкушением того, что собирался услышать. Роберт не подходил ближе, не пытался его трогать, оставляя надежду на то, что всё обойдётся словами, но потом, выговорившись, поднялся со своего места и задавил ростом.  
  
— Либо ты спишь со мной, либо можешь больше не возвращаться сюда, — шепнул он Гисли.  
  
Странно, что ему самому было не мерзко.  
  
Гисли пялился ему куда-то в район шеи, пока не почувствовал руки на себе. Часто он не чурался объятий, любил, когда Коллинз прикасался к нему и целовал, но Роберт был ужасен. За ограждением всё ещё оставались люди. Возможно, нашлось бы у них достаточно сострадания и отвращения к этому человеку, который предлагал ему-  
  
— Ты слышал, что я сказал. И прекрасно всё понял, — он погладил Гисли по плечу, сжал, — по глазам это вижу. Пожалуйста, Гисли. Тебя не выгонят, если мы договоримся. Без шуток, я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил.  
  
— Не буду.  
  
— Будешь, Гис, будешь, — потрепав его по голове и сжав затылок, Роберт едва не сорвал болл, опасно проведя сзади рукой. Потом отступил обратно к своим вещам, порылся в них и, достав какой-то металлический бокс, отбросил рюкзак в сторону.  
  
— Иди сюда.  
  
Взгляд не мог ухватиться за что-то тяжёлое и безопасное одновременно: острый крюк, с которого свисали бейджи и разные пропуска, пустой дубовый стол, который Роберт заслонял собой, вешалка. Гисли пару раз дёрнул на себя ручку, стараясь открыть дверь, но та не поддалась. Отсюда нашлись целых два выхода: через альфу и направо, в сторону пожарного блока, заблокированного вручную — в этом Гисли тоже не сомневался.  
  
Осознание того, с кем он находился,  _что_  тот собирался сделать, пробрало прямо до крепких костей. Всё существо отказывалось воспринимать чужие действия, движения и слова. Гисли, сглотнув, застыл от страха, когда увидел чужой взгляд. То, как Роберт на него смотрел.  
  
Не моргая, голодно.  
  
Потом снова подошёл ближе, стал вплотную.  
  
— И что, будете насиловать меня?  
  
Только тогда Роберт скривился — фраза явно не понравилась ему — и перестал так жутко пялиться. Кивнул назад, на свой рюкзак, поясняя:  
  
— Нет. Я знаю, кто ты. У меня всё необходимое есть, не волнуйся. Если не хочешь, — он прижал Гисли к ледяной стене, не переставая гладить по щекам, шее, потом прижался всем телом, — то я подожду. Пару часов мне ещё хватит. Ты подумай, но я бы хотел побыстрее.  
  
Болл должен был записывать и его давление, и пульс. У Гисли заложило уши, руки затряслись, а сердце забилось с нечеловеческой скоростью — едва соображая, он свалился Роберту прямо под ноги.  
  
А потом, придя в сознание у него на руках, захотел разбить ему лицо, но вовремя сдержал себя.  
  
— Подумай над тем, что я сказал, Гис, — бросил ему Роберт, дав воды. — И сходи к врачу, пусть пропишет тебе что-нибудь. Ты меня до смерти напугал.

***

Обида съедала его изнутри ещё очень долго, много дней после.  
  
Страх за своё тело и шок, в который Роберт окунул его с головой, пропали вместе с приходом лати. Гисли не хотел его видеть, не хотел снова выглядеть беспомощным ребёнком, и вместо обиды выдавал только агрессию. Хотел разбить что-нибудь в помещении, пока не вспомнил, что всё тут ему не принадлежало. Латиа только покачал головой.  
  
— Уходи оттуда, — посоветовал он Гисли. — Это того не стоит. Проживёшь и без этих денег.  
  
Его лати легко приспособился к новой жизни, к новой реальности, в которой Гисли рос с самого детства — и обо всём ему было проще говорить. Богатого отца он не помнил: тот сбежал, узнав, что родился бета. Устыдился. А остальные альфы, которых лати водил в дом, долго у них не задерживались. Иногда терзала мысль о том, что он только и ждал, когда же Гисли уедет, станет жить один: чтобы отдохнуть уже, наконец, и посвятить себя себе.  
  
Гисли хотел искупить эту вину, отдать долг за вложенные в него усилия, заботиться о нём позже. Школа дала понять, что без знаний, без денег он долго не протянет; и то единственное, в чём Гисли был хорош — за это он и ухватился. С младших классов понимая, кого и когда придётся обеспечивать, он не мог просто так бросить всё и переехать обратно.  
  
— Долго ты там не задержишься всё равно. Подумай о том, что будет после: этот твой Роберт не остановится и пойдёт дальше. Я не хочу, чтобы мой сын спал за должность или за деньги — это отвратительно!  
  
— Пусть тогда он и уходит. Я же не сделал ничего плохого!  
  
Он тяжело вздохнул и притянул Гисли к себе; всю ночь провёл за разговорами и уговорами. Не о Роберте — Гисли не хотел о нём говорить — у лати осталось ещё много интересных историй, а Гисли всегда любил слушать его мелодичный голос. Когда тот не кричал, то говорил так приятно, что обида и жалость к самому себе уходили, сменялись здоровой злобой и раздражением.  
  
Гисли хотел отомстить.  
  
— Дай мне время, — сказал он Роберту, вернувшись на следующий день. Тот встречал его с опаской, наблюдая за чужой реакцией, пытаясь понять, расскажет ли он кому-нибудь. — Я сейчас не готов.  
  
Пожав плечами, он ушёл к Дорджу, наконец-то вернувшемуся в главный офис. Они долго говорили о чём-то, и какая-то часть Гисли настаивала, назойливо напоминала ему о том, что же могло стать предметом их разговора. В глубине души он надеялся на увольнение, но лучшего не произошло. Гисли всё же согласился на встречу в людном месте: где угодно, лишь бы толпа была побольше — и Роберт выбрал место, в котором Коллинз чем-то ему насолил.  
  
Очень хотелось прострелить ему голову, лишить всех денег и сбережений, но он не знал, где взять оружие, что такого сделать, чтобы дать всем знать о его гнилой натуре. И за решётку не хотелось — всё упиралось в это. Гисли не любил тюрьму. Никто в здравом уме не любил.  
  
— О чём задумался? — спросил его Роберт, перекрикивая вой из динамиков. — Расскажи мне.  
  
— Думаю, как вы могли оказаться таким отвратительным человеком.  
  
Роберт усмехнулся.  
  
— Ты ведь всё слышал, что про меня говорили. Тебя предупреждали, Гисли, — он быстро хмелел. Порывшись в рюкзаке, Роберт достал парочку электронный сигарет и предложил ему. — На самом деле, это не очень смешно. Иногда меня обижают эти слухи.  
  
— Они оказались правдой.  
  
— Ничего подобного. Я никогда не бил своего мужа! Ну посмотри же на это объективно. Я не сделал тебе ничего плохого. Не насиловал, — скривившись, выплюнул он, — тебя. Не хочу, чтобы ты считал меня преступником.  
  
— Тогда почему я здесь?  
  
— Это другое. Возможно, тогда я переборщил немного.  
  
Он выпил ещё. Позже — ещё чуть-чуть. Пьяный Роберт терял всю свою внешнюю привлекательность, превращался в старика с тупой улыбкой, заплывшими глазами и длинным языком.  
  
И снова рассказывал про войну. В очередной раз — но русло, в которое сворачивала его исповедь, уже не так нравилось Гисли. Роберт объяснял ему про оружие, про яды, которые они подсыпали местным в лекарства. Их разрабатывали тогда же, когда строили магистраль: больше века назад. Считалось, что препараты вызывали проблемы с памятью, но на самом деле те плодили столько побочек, что Гисли передёрнуло, когда Роберт о них заговорил. Веществу даже не дали название, только кодировку и серийный номер.  
  
— Но их нужно нормально отмерить, чтобы какой-то эффект был, — невнятно бормотал он. — В наших капсулах другая концентрация, нам приказали оставаться до конца, чтобы точно всё закончить и увезти образцы обратно. Баркли поэтому и нашёл нас — по запаху. Мы выбрались оттуда живыми только благодаря ему.  
  
Гисли сел с ним в один мобиль, чтобы не вызвать подозрений своим бегством; запихнул Роберта на переднее и уставился в окно. Перила, от такой скорости сливавшиеся в одно сплошное пятно, усыпляли, отвлекали от информации, которую он слышать не хотел.  
  
На крыльце их уже кто-то ждал  _Кто-то_ , сняв мобиль с управления, вытащил заснувшего Роберта на воздух и, не говоря Гисли ни слова, потянул его обратно в дом.  _Кто-то_  даже не почувствовал его, не заметил в тусклом освещении.  
  
Муж у Роберта был очень красивым.  
  
Мобиль отказывался ехать на общую платформу, пока Гисли не покинул транспорт, и позже ему выписали штраф, моментально списанный со счёта. Он даже не успел расстроиться из-за этого, словно в трансе доезжая до нужного этажа.  
  
Не мог же Роберт просто так разболтать военную тайну? Ту, за которую могли убить.  
Гисли ни за что бы не откупился, не сохранил себе жизнь, но запросто мог рассказать об этом кому-то. Получить охранный ордер, убежище.  
  
Сознание возвращалось к чужому мужу, к безразличию, с которым тот забирал его домой.  
На этом-то Гисли и остановился: на доме, ухоженном и тривиальном. При течке ведь запирались на ключ и устанавливали блокировку на замки: чтобы не спугнуть и не привлечь к себе неприятности. Поразительно искусно он тогда скрывал своё состояние: омега выглядел трезвым и здоровым. Здравым. И просто по-человечески хотелось снова его увидеть, рассмотреть поближе.  
  
История платежей и перемещений, которую Роберт так и не погасил, сохранила его адрес, и Гисли потратил много времени, чтобы изучить квартал, пути отступления — на всякий случай. Он же собирался развалить чужой брак: Гисли просто обязан был обезопасить себя.  
  
Стандартный бетонный дом, окрашенный в насыщенный синий, располагался на месте бывшей военной базы. Туда выселяли героев и врачей, стариков, а ещё разведчиков на пенсии. Несколько округов застроили такими одинаковыми коробками с огромными цифрами на фасадах. В миле на север поставили небольшой центр с био-продуктами, ещё дальше — съезд на главную дорогу, ведущую в город. Рядом — поворот на загруженную магистраль. Как раз около того места, где он вырос, всего полчаса в сторону гор.  
  
Поезда там ходили по графику, круглосуточно набирая пассажиров, и ни разу ещё не разошлись с расписанием. Магистраль огородили высокой прозрачной стеной: чтобы проникнуть внутрь, шли на официальный пункт пропуска, платили за вход и становились на учёт.  
  
Безобидная на первый взгляд магистраль оказалась тщательно охраняемым, жутким местом. Незаконное проникновение строго наказывалось, а несчастных, что попадали на рельсы, заносили в специальные базы. Имена их хранились там до тех пор, пока родственники не вносили залог.

***

Супруг его был действительно прекрасен. Круглый уродливый фонарь на крыльце бросал на его лицо тени, делая линии острее, а волосы — темнее, но Гисли всё равно понравился его большой прямой нос и искривлённые в отвращении губы. И глаза у него светились, отдавали чернотой.  
  
— Кого-то ищете? — спросил он.  
  
Речь не складывалась воедино, от напряжения и холода Гисли путал слова, ёжился, но уйти или попроситься внутрь пока не мог. Омега раз за разом оглядывал его с ног до головы, задерживаясь на огромном подсолнухе на груди: другой пижамы Гисли у себя не нашёл, а заявиться к Роберту в одних трусах всё же не решился.  
  
Гисли выглядел безумно и прекрасно это понимал. Он вывернул карманы, показал руки, подняв вверх небольшую подушку, потряс её в воздухе — заверил, что оружия не носил, драться не хотел. Что его можно не бояться.  
  
Многие потом жалели, но Гисли действительно пришёл без злых помыслов, не хотел пользоваться чужим доверием.  
  
— Роберта.  
  
Омега вздрогнул, услышав знакомое имя, и сощурился, прошипел:  
  
— Ждите меня здесь.  
  
Он захлопнул дверь прямо у Гисли перед носом. Протопал по лестнице, погремел чем-то металлическим и шустро вернулся обратно. Открыл ему дверь и приставил нож к груди. Массивный, заточенный и отполированный, кончиком он упирался Гисли в кожу даже сквозь пижаму.  
  
— Что за?-  
  
— Вот теперь можем поговорить, — усмехнулся омега. — Итак, всё ещё кого-то ищете?  
  
Гисли же делал это только из жалости, и разумно было извиниться, попятиться назад и спокойно уйти, оставив эту семью со всеми их проблемами. А то бесстрашие, с которым омега смотрел на него, придавало уверенности. Он-то наверняка считал, что делал правильную вещь, что прогонял вора, насильника или убийцу, который пытался ворваться в их супружеский дом, пока Роберт где-то шлялся. Он-то не знал о том, что Гисли собирался ему сообщить.  
  
А Гисли уже знал.  
  
— Послушайте, — начал он, ещё раз подняв вверх руки. Мелкий болл, который Гисли с трудом зацепил сзади под волосами, он прочувствовал особенно сильно — именно из-за этой штуки он оказался здесь. — Роберт сам позвал меня сюда. Он сказал, что хочет со мной спать.  
  
Гисли протянул ему болл. Омега сначала не поверил, фыркнул и выхватил устройство у него из рук, захлопнув дверь. Гисли, замёрзшему и уставшему, потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы осознать: болл нужно было вернуть. Болл нужен был Коллинзу. Он ведь одолжил устройство на время, обещал, что не наделает глупостей. А потом пошёл — и наделал.  
  
Он обогнул дом по кругу, ища запасной выход, привлекая к себе внимание соседей, но страх того, что Коллинз пропажу ему не простит, был сильнее. Гисли отчаянно хотел сохранить его дружбу. Испорченную недоверием и чужим длинным языком — несомненно, но Коллинз был таким приятным в общении, таким лёгким. И с тем же успехом мог его засудить.  
  
Позже Гисли всё-таки открыли.  
  
— В чём дело? Разве это не ваш подарок? — язвительно спросил омега. — А я-то думал, что не перевелись ещё добрые люди среди этих бараков.  
  
— Хотел бы я посмотреть на твоё лицо, когда ты послушаешь, что там записано, — сорвался Гисли, шагая внутрь. Пока в живот не упирался нож или пистолет, он чувствовал себя в порядке.  
  
— Так что, послушаем это вместе? Как ты на это смотришь?  
  
Утешало то, что бывшим военным не спешили выдавать огнестрел; нож омега всё ещё держал при себе, но Гисли дальше пропустил.  
  
— Говоришь, он захотел с тобой спать? — спросил он, пригласив Гисли присесть. — И что я всё не так понял?  
  
— Нет, всё правильно поняли.  
  
Он сомневался ещё немного: крутил в руках лезвие, иногда бросая взгляд на Гисли, слушая его невнятный и сбивчивый рассказ. То и дело он посматривал вниз, на подсолнух: дурацкий рисунок привлекал внимание. Систему отопления, как показалось Гисли, выкрутили на максимум: засунутый в тепло после прохладного ночного воздуха, он дрожал от смены температур.  
  
Огромный экран, растянутый на всю стену, переливался приглушёнными красками. Стоило только записи разорвать неловкую тишину, как Гисли вздрогнул. И голос — его собственный голос, записанный и прослушанный сотню раз — звучал для него странно и непривычно. Ответы его казались такими нелепыми и неуместными. Будь он на месте Роберта, давно бы раскусил, что за ним следили. Он мимолётом взглянул на омегу, на его грустный и потерянный профиль: тот уставился себе под ноги, не отрываясь смотрел на цветные носки. Нож остался лежать рядом: близко — схватить успеет, если что.  
  
А Роберта Гисли не понимал. Смотря на омегу, на его черты — не понимал. Про таких же писали в газетах, таких находили на дороге разобранными на органы или проданными в рабство — всё зависело от того, что именно человек ассоциировал с красотой. Гисли бы не удивился, увидь он их вместе в прессе, в фильме, в социальной рекламе: счастливыми и с кучей орущих детей.  
  
Омега трогал себя за волосы, пока запись не закончилась, и только в самом конце, убедившись, что Гисли не собирался больше ничего говорить, тяжело вздохнул.  
  
— И что? — вдруг рявкнул он. — Зачем мне нужно было это слушать? Думаешь, я такой тупой, что не понимаю, как это работает? Всё можно подделать! Или ты считаешь, что первым сюда пришёл?  
  
— Если до меня были и другие, то не просто совпадение, разве нет?  
  
— Он. Не спит. С бетами, — прошипел омега. — И с тобой никогда спать не будет. Проваливай.  
  
Даже сейчас его становилось жалко, за него болело. Слов сочувствия и утешения у Гисли не нашлось, а вот непонимания и желания постоять за себя — этого хватило сполна.  
  
— Не уйду. Он хотел, чтобы я с ним спал, вот пусть придёт и объяснится сам.  
  
Гисли правда хотел поставить себя на чужое место, но раздражение мешало: он пришёл сюда, поддавшись порыву, хотел предупредить. Простой пощёчины бы хватило, чтобы забрать болл и уйти, плюнув на глупость и наивность. Но тот ничего не делал.  
  
— Это ложь, — всё-таки ответил он, когда Гисли раскрыл рот. — Я знаю, как такое подделать.  
  
— Зачем мне так поступать?  
  
Тот пожал плечами:  
  
— Мало ли. Суд, деньги, повышение — откуда мне знать?  
  
Омега нервничал, сомневался,  _думал_. Раз Гисли был не первым,  _не последним_ , кто заявлялся к ним домой, противоречия могли мешать ему мыслить трезво.  
  
— Он до сих пор работает в больнице, — бросил он Гисли. — Ночами сидит на дежурстве, а потом отдыхает у вас в издании — я за каждым его шагом слежу, я всё про него знаю.  
  
— В больнице?  
  
— Да, — он потёр висок, — в клинике. Роби говорил, что его не отпустят, пока не закончится проект. И я видел этот проект собственными глазами, он не врёт. Днём он постоянно со мной.  
  
Он кивнул на бесформенный покосившийся стенд, спрятанный в углу. Гисли слышал про такие подобия: картинку проецировали на материал, что принимал человеческую форму, а хозяин управлял своей копией издалека. Хорошая связь без помех — единственное условие для правильной работы, дальше устройство всё делало само.  
  
Когда Гисли захотел уйти, забрав болл из слота в проекторе, омега грубо схватил его и толкнул на себя, обратно в помещение. Он оказался чуть ниже; без грозного взгляда, кривого оскала и забытого на диване ножа у него ничего не было — и от этого становилось спокойнее. С такого расстояния Гисли всё-таки заметил небольшой скол на передних зубах и лопнувшие в глазах сосуды. Заметил то, каким нервным тот был, как резко на всё реагировал.  
  
— Может, у тебя ещё что-нибудь есть? Не верю, что ты пришёл сюда только с этой подделкой. Признавайся. Иначе будем ждать Роби.  
  
— Не буду я его ждать.  
  
— Почему ты так боишься? Он и мухи не обидит.  
  
— Я пришёл сюда рассказать о том, с кем вы живёте, — зашипел Гисли. — Мне казалось, что вы сможете на него повлиять. Я просто хочу спокойно работать.  
  
— Неправда. Ты пришёл сюда поспать, — колонка включила им ненавязчивую музыку, и омега, схватив Гисли за локоть, снова усадил его напротив. Так они и сидели, то разглядывая друг друга, то отворачиваясь; ждали Роберта молча.  
  
Через полчаса Гисли услышал, как рядом остановился мобиль. Скорее даже почувствовал, заметил, как омега напрягся, подобрался и стал ждать. Чужая нервозность передалась и ему: всё внутри поднялось, в горле пересохло. От предчувствия того, что это могло плохо закончиться, задрожали руки.  
  
И Гисли не ошибся.  
  
Роберт зашёл в дом через заднюю дверь, аккуратно заблокировал её, сбросил обувь, заглянул в гостиную — и замер, уставившись Гисли прямо в глаза. Плечи его расслабились, поникли, он ссутулился и, вспомнив про мужа, сидевшего к нему спиной, тихо обратился к тому по имени:  
  
— Эмиль, зачем ты его позвал?  
  
На секунду показалось, что омега знал его, знал о его намерениях, что специально ждал, пока тот на своих двоих приедет в этот дом. Что был с Робертом заодно — и собирался на него напасть.  
  
— Никого я не звал. Мы хотим дать тебе возможность объясниться самому.  
  
— Ты говорил, что хочешь со мной спать и что даёшь мне время всё обдумать, — набравшись смелости, высказал ему Гисли. — Я и пришёл.  
  
Роберт заметил болл: взгляд сузился, поступь стала тяжелее. Забрав его, он покрутил устройство, пару раз взглянув на Гисли, словно прикинув, где тот мог его спрятать, и забрал себе в карман.  
  
— Зачем ты врёшь, Гисли? Я просил тебя помочь мне закончить одно дело. Дордж не любит, когда у него под носом делят материал, не любит панибратство, но мне нужна была твоя помощь. Я не хотел, чтобы тебя выгнали, — он тронул Эмиля за плечо, погладил и немного сжал, то ли успокаивая, то ли предупреждая, указывая тому сидеть смирно. — У меня даже в мыслях не было заставлять тебя делать что-то подобное; когда речь зашла о том, чтобы составить тебе компанию, я запаниковал. Не думал, что ты попросишь о таком, и не хотел тебя обижать. Прости, если мои действия показались тебе оскорбительными, но я просто не знал, что делать — ты вырубился прямо у меня на глазах!  
  
Эмиль сбросил его руку, сердито уставившись на Гисли — больше для вида, чем на самом деле. Он не сомневался, что омега злился, но не знал, с чего начать, как объясниться. Ничто не вязалось с его воспоминаниями, а растерянный, виноватый взгляд заставлял сомневаться. Гисли же точно помнил тот день, помнил,  _что_  и  _как_  тогда происходило — он не мог врать. И у него были доказательства!  
  
Болл всё ещё оставался у Роберта.  
  
— Можем послушать запись заново. Все вместе.  
  
— Ты приносил болл в помещение? — удивлённо спросил Роберт. — Это запрещено, ты разве не знал? На него нужна лицензия, одобрение шерифа и успешно пройденный испытательный срок. Если это, — он поднял болл и помахал им из стороны в сторону, — твоё, то я не стану сообщать в полицию. Но очень прошу тебя: пожалуйста, не натвори больше никаких глупостей.  
  
— Я знаю, про что говорю, можете прямо сейчас включить запись. Почему нет?  
  
— Потому что я боюсь за нашу с Эмилем безопасность, — он указал на окно. — Дом находится под наблюдением, все устройства просматриваются. Даже с чёртовой мебели тут снимаются все показатели — я сам подписывал на это соглашение! На всём датчики, а ты хочешь, чтобы я запускал нелицензированный болл?  
  
Он распалялся с каждым словом, глаза лихорадочно блестели. Роберт уже сдавался — мимика выдавала его с головой, но омега, даже не смотревший в его сторону, этого не видел. А Гисли не знал, что ему сказать. Роберт вытер лоб, тяжело вздыхая, и обратился к Эмилю:  
  
— Он уже его запускал, врубал его здесь?  
  
— Нет.  
  
Пижама, в которой Гисли привык спать холодными мартовскими ночами, вся пропиталась его потом и неприятно липла к коже. Роберт распахнул окно, впуская в помещение посторонние звуки: соседи праздновали. А тут все молчали, ждали чего-то. Чужие слова не вязались в голове: как он мог говорить правду? Как он мог так волноваться о безопасности, но выболтать ему что-то настолько страшное?  
  
— Я буду жалеть об этом потом, но послушай меня внимательно, — начал Роберт, подойдя к Гисли, подняв его на ноги и вложив в руку болл. — Я отдаю тебе эту штуку, ты стираешь запись, возвращаешь её туда, откуда взял, где бы это место ни было — и мы забываем об этом. Хорошо?  
  
Если их слушали на самом деле, как же он мог говорить о преступлении, как он смел уговаривать Гисли его скрыть?  
  
— Вы знаете, что я не вру.  
  
— Но ты волнуешься. Значит, тебе есть, что скрывать. Последний раз повторяю: я не хочу нам с Эмилем неприятностей, Гисли. Это не шутки!  
  
— Отпусти его, пусть уходит, — устало бросил омега, оставшийся позади. Гисли не видел его, не видел лица. Кажется, он вышел куда-то, голос стал тише, раздавался издалека: — Хватит с меня на сегодня этого цирка.  
  
Роберт нависал над ним, не давал двинуться. Руку не отпускал. Затёкшая пережатая кисть пульсировала, но хватка только становилась сильнее:  
  
— Я прекрасно помню, что тогда произошло, и ваш муж уже всё слышал, — он дёрнулся снова. — Отдай!  
  
Роберт пихнул его в грудь, на диван, и неприятно ударил по ключице, схватил за ворот. Худшее подтвердилось, но Роберт был трезв: таким его ещё, вероятно, никто не видел. Встряхнув Гисли пару раз, он пробасил:  
  
— Что ты сделал? Знаешь, что мне будет за использование этой штуки? Мои слова не должны попасть на запись — ты понял меня? Я не отдам тебе этот чёртов болл, пока не поклянёшься всё уничтожить.  
  
Музыка до сих пор сопровождала их разговор — весёлая и заводная — а Роберт, воспользовавшись моментом, чтобы никто ни в коем случае не услышал его, кроме Гисли, прохрипел:  
  
— Целым ты отсюда не выйдешь, паскуда.  
  
Он даже не успел сориентироваться, закрыться от удара, когда заметил замах. Роберт бил куда попало, зажав Гисли рот. Кажется, ему разбили бровь, но позвать на помощь он не успел. Эмиль уже был далеко, не видел их, не знал о том, что происходило, и Гисли всё-таки смог ударить наугад, попав Роберту в ухо. Тот сбросил его на пол, отпихнул подальше от крошечного коврика за диван и продолжил бить, но уже не так сильно: ребром ладони по шее, сильно надавил на ямку между ключицами, толкал его из стороны в сторону и возил по полу, пока Гисли не сжался, закрывшись от чужих рук.  
  
А потом всё прекратилось. Решившись открыть глаза и подняться на ноги, он наткнулся на непонимающий взгляд Эмиля и взволнованного Роберта рядом. Ухо у того покраснело, выглядел он разбито: стоял рядом с мужем, приобнимая его шею, и тяжело дышал.  
  
— Я вызвал ему мобиль, он не хотел уходить.  
  
Машина забрала его в третьем часу ночи, включила обогрев и тихую музыку фоном. Жалко, что в салоне не было воды.  
  
Он потерял у Роберта подушку, смартфон тоже остался там. И болл: вывернув карманы наизнанку, прислушавшись к себе, Гисли так его и не нашёл.  
Лицо и шея горели огнём, горло пересохло. Гисли не хотел плакать, Гисли хотел сконцентрироваться на ярости, но боль давила на агрессию, превращая её в жалость к самому себе. Он долго сидел в салоне, выжидая, пока восстановится дыхание, пока перестанет кружиться перед глазами, заработав ещё один штраф. После третьего забирали права, но Гисли и так не хотел себе личный мобиль — то, о чём он волновался в последнюю очередь. Позже, добравшись до нужного этажа, он рыком и проклятиями убаюкал себя в беспробудный сон, не думая о том, что должно было наступить дальше.  
  
Оборвать с Коллинзом связь, покинуть издание — нужные, необходимые шаги, те, что стоило сделать давным-давно: Гисли не знал, с чего начинать. После ударов по голове мигрень мучала его днями, стоило только уткнуться в свой планшет: работать нормально не выходило, а Роберт, не появлявшийся рядом ни разу после той драки, давил одним своим существованием. Где бы он ни был, он всегда мог вернуться, напасть снова или просто проигнорировать. А менеджер его молчал.  
  
Коллинз тогда даже слушать его не захотел: хватило трясущихся рук — он просто сбросил звонок и заблокировал номер. Гисли хотелось, чтобы тот встал на его место, чтобы его избили, застали врасплох, чтобы не поверили правдивому рассказу и заставили объясняться. Коллинзу, прекрасно чувствующему запахи, не пришлось бы оглядываться за спину каждый раз, чувствуя на себе чей-то взгляд. И Гисли надеялся, что ему ещё дадут шанс.  
  
За это и поплатился: обернулся слишком поздно, задумался, засмотрелся на красивый вечерний город — и получил удар в ухо. Он устоял на ногах, схватившись за перила, успел заметить Роберта, замахивающегося во второй раз. От удара удалось увернуться, но тычок под рёбра всё-таки скосил его, выбил воздух из груди.  
  
Спустив его с лестницы, Роберт спешно ушёл прочь.

***

Эмиля пустили к нему без уведомления о родстве. Гисли догадывался, что тот обладал определённой властью, связями, ничего ему не стоило обойти формальности, запрещающие омегам посещать этот блок. Больницу отремонтировали совсем недавно, передали корпуса под частное управление и перенесли блок для омег подальше от остальных, вход строго разграничили. Мэр говорил о безопасности, но Гисли всегда казалось, что беспокоился тот только о своём комфорте.  
  
Эмиль пришёл к Гисли всего один раз, не говорил много: спросил о самочувствии, перевёл пару бонусов на его счёт и оплатил процедуры. Рассказал про свой развод, спросил что-то. Гисли особо не слушал.  
  
Латиа же пришлось пришлось потратиться на разблокировку доступа: ему дали номер палаты, инструкции и рекомендации к выписке, но не пропустили у самого входа в блок. Какое-то время Гисли оставался один и каждый раз сжимал кулаки, когда чувствовал очередного медбрата рядом. Роберт напоследок наградил его нехилой паранойей, и первое время здесь он дрожал от каждого посетителя: те обновляли капельницу, помогали встать с кровати, рассказывали о препаратах.  
  
Потом прошло.  
  
— Врач сказал, что во вторник нужно сообщить ему о побочках. Будешь пить вот это, — лати протянул ему блистер, — потом — к нему на осмотр. Вместе будем ходить?  
  
Кажется, он переезжал обратно, домой. С лёгкой апатией Гисли вспоминал издание, в котором едва не умер, и не сожалел. Ничего, что он бы сделал по-другому, что бы изменил — ему там больше не появиться.  
  
А деньги поступали на счёт с поразительной регулярностью. Даже после возвращения домой, после смены номера. Гисли знал адресанта, но с Эмилем больше не говорил; а когда всё-таки набрался смелости встретиться снова, то получил отказ. Его раздражал долг, размытое будущее, в котором с него могли потребовать возмещение. Возврат. Компенсацию полной суммы — такое Гисли не тянул бы и сейчас, не растратив ещё свои сбережения.  
  
— Никуда я с тобой один не поеду, пока пушку не выдадут, — предупредил его Эмиль, покачав головой. Гисли звонил ему не первый раз, но только спустя месяцы ему ответили. Заспанный, уставший Эмиль сначала не узнал его, но всё же согласился поговорить. — Не хочу потом в больнице лежать, как ты.  
  
— Я не Роберт, — ответил Гисли, — я не набрасываюсь на людей и не скидываю их с лестницы, — шов, оставленный в реанимации, напоминал о себе с новой силой, стоило только вспомнить альфу. Эмиль смотрел поверх камеры, куда-то вбок, и Гисли показалось, что Роберт всё ещё с ним. Странно, он же вроде говорил о разводе. Врал? — Я думал, вы больше вместе не живёте.  
  
Эмиль не замолкал ещё несколько месяцев. Довольно просто оказалось восстановить с ним связь: созванивались они часто, и Гисли вживую наблюдал за тем, как разваливалась чужая жизнь. Роберт, возможно, был рядом, вокруг Эмиля везде, но тот успешно прятал его. Или делал вид, что прятал — без раздражённого перекошенного лица и тяжёлого присутствия разговаривалось легче.  
  
Жить с пластинами после сложного задания в горячей точке, куда невозможно отправить дрон — одно. Перенести операцию из-за альфы никогда в планы Гисли не входило. И это было унизительно — так он считал, так говорили ему все, кто когда-либо знал его. Даже Эмиль.  
  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал о Роби совсем плохо, — сознался он, открыв вид на прихожую в том же доме, который Гисли ещё помнил. Те же цвета, та же расстановка, даже макет для проекций — и тот всё ещё пылился в углу рядом с колонкой, словно Эмиль больше ни разу к нему не прикасался. Гисли не верил, что Роберта пришлось выселить. — У него были свои причины, я могу его понять.  
  
Это вводило Гисли в странное состояние: не столько близость, в которой состояли эти двое, и их брак — разрушенный или сохранившийся вопреки всему — волновали его, сколько то, что Роберт умудрился заслужить чужое понимание. Сочувствие. А Гисли досталась только жалость. После драки, после развода Эмиль всё равно вспоминал о Роберте с тоской.  
  
— То, через что он прошёл, сделало с Роби страшные вещи. Ни ты, ни я — никто не сможет этого изменить, нам не приходилось видеть то, что видел он.  
  
— Вы так давно его знаете? — спросил Гисли. — Или всё это только с его слов?  
  
— С его, — подумав немного, ответил Эмиль и пожал плечами: — но мы учились в одной школе, в старших классах Роб переехал, а потом мы встретились снова. Ещё до военных действий. Я его сразу узнал, он не изменился совсем. Через год пришлось опять расставаться.  
  
— Разве его не лечили? От вспышек агрессии, — Гисли вспомнил про реабилитацию: военные не могли её избежать, да и не было в этом нужды. В последний раз отправляя живых людей на войну, им давали шанс на восстановление. В голове — в первую очередь.  
  
— Нет, зачем? На пару месяцев прописали уколы, потом нам дали дом, ну а дальше он мотался по миру. Хотел заняться чем-то не связанным с медициной.  
  
Гисли не стал спрашивать про оружие, про таблетки. Не хотел и боялся, подозревая, что Эмиль был в курсе, что мог запросто сдать его кому-нибудь. Омега сам рассказывал ему о разном, о Роберте: и чем больше Гисли о нём узнавал, тем больше ненавидел. Тот действительно был отвратительным человеком; тешило понимание того, что слухи, породившие столько сомнений в его голове, подтвердились окончательно.  
  
Лати догадывался про их разговоры: сложно было спрятаться от него теперь. Словно маленького ребёнка, он отчитал Гисли за то, что снова связался с этими людьми. Приказал не говорить с ними больше, заняться чем-нибудь полезным, возобновить поиски. Слабо, но Гисли всё же надеялся, что его не станут обвинять в бедности и приобретённом увечье; ни пользы, ни радости он больше в дом не приносил, а деньги поступали на счёт даже не за его работу. Он слышал слова любви каждый день, латиа не уставал напоминать ему, что ценил сына не за бонусы, но утешения не помогали.  
  
— Нууу, сперва можешь заняться чем-нибудь попроще, — предложил ему Эмиль, вяло улыбнувшись. — Потом научишься лечить людей — и вперёд. Может, как-нибудь с Роби пересечётесь. Забавно будет на вас посмотреть!  
  
Его вело из стороны в сторону, картинка — и так не совсем чёткая — дрожала, речь прерывалась. Отсудивший своё Роберт сидел рядом, Гисли видел его волосы в самом краю проекции, но сам Эмиль, кажется, не волновался о человеке, с которым делил место. Выбравшись на свежий воздух, он отвернулся, едва не уронил смартфон и присел прямо у дороги. Выругался.  
  
— Плохо мне, — он уставился в экран широкими блестящими зрачками и стал печатать что-то, забыв о звонке. Судя по тревожным кнопкам на столбах, патрульным машинам и мобилям, оборудованным травматами, он находился где-то в центре. — Заберёшь меня? Я не знаю, куда ехать.  
  
— Там полно мобилей, займите один, — предложил Гисли.  
  
Он совсем не походил на того омегу, которого Гисли запомнил в ту ночь. Тогда Роберт едва не придушил его — единственное, что Гисли помнил хорошо, но первое впечатление, симпатия, жалость — всё осталось. Без оружия, расслабленный и под кайфом, беззащитным Эмиль всё равно не выглядел.  
  
— Мне очень плохо.  
  
Перед тем, как его вырвало, Эмиль успел отключиться, а потом позвонил заново, расстроенный и напуганный. Гисли вызвал ему мобиль, указал координаты и положил на счётчик немного денег: его же, Эмиля, денег. На обратном адресе задумался. Он помнил номер дома, огороженный район рядом с магистралью, но Роберт не пустил бы его обратно. Гисли так и не знал, кому досталось здание после развода. Ни про родителей, ни про семью Гисли ему тоже не рассказывали, поэтому пришлось указать свой номер.  
  
— Почему сюда? — промямлил Эмиль, выбравшись из мобиля, едва держась на ногах. — Я домой хотел. А ты впустишь? Оставишь меня тут?  
  
Он дышал Гисли в шею, пытаясь уловить несуществующий феромон, прямо через футболку процарапать ему спину. Лез на него, тёрся всем телом и урчал. Гисли сначала принял это за течку, ту самую, которую не видел никогда в жизни — невменяемое состояние, подогретое алкоголем — но не могла же она наступать так часто? Если с телом всё в порядке.  
  
И к шву тот не прикасался — значит, соображал хотя бы немного.  
  
— Хватит так пялиться на меня, тошно, — оторвавшись от Гисли ненадолго, обиженно заметил Эмиль. — И это не течка.  
  
Гисли не решился тащить его на второй этаж силой, скинул омегу в прихожей, накрыл паркой. Сперва хотелось прямо так его и оставить: свалив на диван, грязного, не соображающего ничего: в отместку. Но Эмиль звал кого-то во сне. По имени — Гисли такого не знал. Несколько раз он ещё проваливался в сон и обратно, дёргаясь.  
  
В вещах его ничего не нашлось. Гисли сначала не хотел рыться в чужом рюкзаке, возиться с блокировкой, а надежда на то, что он вернёт болл — и Коллинза вместе с ним — пропала давно. Но он всё-таки попытался: достал из рюкзака складную пляшку с водой, какие-то украшения и пластины. Потом запихнул всё обратно.  
  
Эмиль стонал рядом, переживая не самый приятный сон, и ворочался, перекатывался из стороны в сторону, пока не упал на пол. Там и затих, задышал ровно и спокойно. Утром он всё вспомнил: нашёл Гисли на втором этаже, растолкал, вырвал из сна и попросил поговорить. Посмотрел на него с укором.  
  
— Ты на меня обижен, но нам надо уладить всё раз и навсегда. Я не знаю, какой чёрт понёс тебя тогда к нам домой. Это было самым тупым решением, которое ты только мог придумать. Но это уже случилось. И нам надо поговорить, раз уж я оказался здесь.  
  
Гисли грубо отбил чужую руку, что потянулась к лицу: Эмиль хотел потрепать его по голове, а Гисли такое ненавидел. Омега был старше — намного старше — и вёл себя так, словно только-только получил идентификационный номер. Гисли вспомнил себя в момент, когда захотелось рассказать ему про мужа, помочь: он действовал неразумно, глупо — корил себя за это потом, но слышать от других упрёки было унизительно.  
  
— Ты просто дурачок, Гисли. Если ты хотел таким образом как-то помочь мне, то крупно облажался.  
  
— И вы всё равно выплачиваете мне деньги.  
  
Эмиль пожал плечами:  
  
— Для суда, я же говорил. Я знаю, что сделал Роберт — на самом деле, я знаю про него гораздо больше того, что он тебе рассказал или мог рассказать. С такими финансовыми выплатами ты не сделаешь ему ничего — не посмеешь. И мне просто стало тебя жаль.  
  
— Мне тогда тоже было очень жаль.  
  
— Твоё право, — он откинулся назад, на простыни, удобно устраиваясь на кровати и закрывая глаза. Лежал себе спокойно, но болтать не переставал: — Но я говорю про всю ситуацию в целом. Какой месяц ты уже сидишь без дела и ноешь?   
  
— Всё равно. Я не пойду в суд, денег на киллера у меня тоже нет, так что не беспокойтесь. Найду, чем себе заработать на жизнь.  
  
— Воу, не советую тебе влезать в это, даже если деньги появятся. Не забывай, кем он работал. За ним до конца жизни будут следить.  
  
— Так Роберт говорил правду? Про то, что ваш дом прослушивают?  
  
— Возможно, — расплывчато ответил Эмиль. — После того, как мы развелись, я обыскал комнаты, но ничего подозрительного не заметил. Может, когда меня не было, он что-то спрятал. Но ты прав, уже всё равно. На мои переводы ты погасишь долг за операцию, встанешь на ноги и найдёшь себе занятие. Я уже говорил: мне стало тебя жаль, и я хочу извиниться, уладить конфликт.  
  
— Зачем вам извиняться?  
  
— От Роберта ты раскаяния не увидишь, поэтому мне приходится просить прощения, — с тоской вздохнул Эмиль. — Не надо было тогда ждать его, я жалею, что заставил тебя досидеть до конца.  
  
Эмиль осторожно протянул к нему руку, прикоснулся к спине, наугад проведя по позвонкам, дошёл до места, куда вставили ещё одну пластину — последнюю — и погладил там. Дрожь пропала, с лица ушла краснота, а на лбу выступил холодный пот — Гисли не мог развернуться полностью и хорошенько его рассмотреть. Ладони у омеги оказались тёплыми и мягкими — но Гисли чувствовал себя неловко, понимая, что чужие извинения и грели душу, и вызывали отторжение.  
  
— Лучше бы вернули мне болл, — бросил он Эмилю в спину и разблокировал входную дверь, когда тот уходил. — Вместо всех этих денег.

***

Одно время переводов не поступало — и Эмиля он тоже нигде не видел. Латиа больше не спрашивал о нём, сообщений не приходило, а квартал, в котором они с Робертом, возможно, жили и по сей день, правительство решило расформировать. Снести пустующие дома, переселить военных, проложить пути. Расширить магистраль.  
  
С приходом удушающей жары, от которой не находилось спасения в старых домах без температурного контроля, выписали и счёт за суд. Гисли смотрел на сообщение, датированное пятым июня — прошлая дата, он не помнил даже, чем занимался в тот день — и не разбирал буквы, что плясали перед глазами. Прямо под датой указали долг, установленный под проценты с прошлой недели. На следующей странице — потерпевший со скрытой фотографией и говорящим именем: Р. Уолш.  
  
Он даже не успел погоревать, подумать о том, где ему брать бонусы, деньги — что угодно, лишь бы не влезть в яму. А спустя день задолженность погасла.  
  
Время своё Гисли проводил в суматохе и относительной нищете. Всё постепенно сходило на нет: затухающая обида, любопытство, боль в спине. Денежные переводы. За последней подачкой, которой Эмиль избавил его от необходимости унижаться перед банками, действительно ничего не последовало. Гисли с нетерпением ждал того момента, когда Эмиль счёл бы долг за его испорченное здоровье и попытку убийства выплаченным — тогда он действительно остался ни с чем.  
  
Гисли пробовался во многом: рассылал работы в разные издания, сначала выбирая, а позже соглашаясь на всё. Пробовал с омегами: со странными, непривычными двойниками Коллинза, до боли похожими на него цветом глаз и волос, умением держать себя, гипертрофированной обидчивостью, которая и не позволяла им сойтись.  
  
К Рождеству он устал.  
Выдохся, выгорел — и начал жить заново. Лати сам указал ему на это: на его новую жизнь. На то, что он снова смеялся.  
  
Хотелось уже в больницу: чтобы обследовали нормально, дали кров и пищевые капсулы, набор таблеток. К интересным занятиям и бурной жизни, к путешествиям — тому, к чему всегда стремился; то, что всё детство представлял в своих снах — Гисли потерял интерес. И винил за это Роберта: его резкие черты быстро смылись из памяти, голос — тоже, а чувство осталось, до сих пор не могло оставить его в покое.  
  
Ближе к весне, записавшись на курсы, он снова встретил Эмиля. Тот осунулся: волосы истончились, как будто высохли, он похудел и немного горбился, но в целом держался уверенно.  
  
И улыбался.  
  
— Добрый вечер, Гисли — и вспомнил его. Эмиль не вырос: в тридцать пять расти ему было уже некуда, а сутулось, которую Гисли теперь хорошо замечал, делала его ещё ниже. Под чужим взглядом всё равно хотелось сжаться, устыдиться. Похвастаться-то ему до сих пор было нечем.  
  
Непривычно оказалось воспринимать его по-другому. Не как объект жалости, сочувствия и человека, на которого оказалось направлено всё его милосердие и желание донести правду, но как добродетеля, вытащившего из долговой ямы. И на разговор Гисли согласился: поддался порыву, влиянию уколов, что должны были его приободрить, последовал за ним.  
  
После развода, удалив свой брачный контракт, Эмиль не стал вести себя лучше и мнение о Роберте не изменил. Рассказывал о нём: где тот работал, где жил, где воспитывал детей. Кольцо Эмиль больше не носил. Обручальное — не носил; устройства с микрофоном и камерой были у него всегда, а крупная пластинка на указательном, возможно, тоже была с прослушкой.  
  
— Я думал, вы так и живёте вместе, — удивился Гисли после минуты размышлений.  
  
— Вроде не раз уже говорил тебе, что мы развелись.  
  
— Да, но после того случая в баре, — задумавшись, он кивнул сам себе, остановившись у самого края дороги. — Знаю, это не моё дело.  
  
— Тогда мне нужно было уладить вопрос с имуществом. Это Роберт не хотел уходить, — Эмиль покачал головой, пораскачивался на пятках и пару раз обернулся себе за спину, высматривая кого-то в толпе, что собиралась позади. — Ты даже не представляешь, какое болото всколыхнул, Гисли. Я думал, что знал, с кем живу.  
  
— Я бы не хотел больше вспоминать о Роберте. Вообще. Никак и никогда.  
  
— Понимаю, — Эмиль замолчал на пару секунд: — Так чем заниматься теперь будешь?  
  
Гисли думал об этом достаточно много. Один — и латиа тоже иногда помогал. Хотел побыстрее скинуть его обратно на собственное обеспечение. На этот раз дела обстояли сложнее, но ни лати, ни Гисли не сдавались.  
  
— Найду себе что-нибудь.  
  
— Я имею в виду, тебя больше в издания не пустят. Не только из-за Роберта.  
  
— Возможно.  
  
— И тебе понадобятся деньги.  
  
— Я смогу заработать другим способом.  
  
Эмиля должны были забрать через пару минут, и он всё не хотел замолкать, заполняя неловкую тишину. Гисли стоял рядом, словно провожая — понимая, что потом может этого человека и не увидеть. Если сейчас не поговорят, то не увидит никогда.  
  
— Каким же? Ты не сможешь всю жизнь висеть у латиа на шее, и кроме жалости есть более приземлённые вещи. Я жду от тебя какой-то отдачи. Тем или иным способом — можешь сам мне потом рассказать, что надумал.  
  
Роберт говорил с ним так же: с высоты прожитых лет, наслаждаясь своим главенствующим положением. Эмиль ведь всего лишь платил за него. Много, долго, покрывая самую крупную на то время часть расходов — но он сам выбрал это, сам предложил и не принял отказ, Гисли никогда не просил его о помощи.  
  
Он даже до конца не знал человека, что садился в мобиль у него на глазах, что даже не попрощался, не махнул рукой напоследок. То, что Гисли видел в его поступках и словах, чем наслаждался — это строило совсем чужой образ в его голове. Оборванная и оставшаяся в прошлом, но неизменно присутствующая в его личности связь с Робертом бесила, когда Гисли понимал, что сам он до сих пор от неё не избавился.  
  
И что не получил от них ничего. Ни за свою жалость, ни за желание справедливого наказания, ни за увечье. Он с ужасом представил себя на коляске, задирающего голову при разговоре, смотрящего на всех снизу вверх, беспомощного — и вздрогнул, когда едва не ступил на проезжую часть, задумавшись.  
  
— Страховка такие случаи не оплачивает! — крикнул ему кто-то, неудачно дёргая назад, на плитку.  
  
Пластины в спине снова дали о себе знать, и Гисли выпрямился, оглянулся вокруг. Встреча с Эмилем казалась ему сном: он только-только покинул реабилитационный центр, вышел из учебки, наткнулся на знакомого — и пустота.  
  
О чём они говорили?  
  
Пошарив по карманам и в рюкзаке, Гисли не обнаружил пропажи. Карта и идентификационный номер остались при нём, вода и таблетки лежали на своих местах, а бета, что вытянул его из-под чьих-то колёс, отошёл подальше. Видимо, принял за сумасшедшего, не записавшегося на учёт.  
  
Возможно, Эмиль действительно был прав: придётся думать о том, чем занять себя до старости. Обязательства перед латиа не были единственным фактором, тянущим его вниз: оставались ещё злость на человека, что поломал ему спину, раздражение от своей беспомощности, отвращение к людям, которые не хотели даже смотреть на его баллы, ограничиваясь лишь советами прошлого издания. И он так и не смирился с тем, что жизнь придётся пересмотреть.  
  
Болл — новый и чистый, тяжёлый — отправили ему посылкой через три месяца. Не подписав себя, не указав стоимость и налог. Эмиль оставил ему только несколько адресов: свой новый, места и человека, на которого работал — и дал ему неделю на ответ.


End file.
